


Over

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Break Up, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: After all his lies, Reader finally has enough and ends thingsRequest fulfilled for prompt "Why is your back all scratched up?"





	Over

He was drunk again. No surprise there. Reeking of cigarette smoke and cheap perfume. Again no surprise. Bright red lipstick still smudged on the side of his neck. Wish I could say that was a surprise, but unfortunately it was a sight I had seen too many times. Kanemaru wasn’t very good at hiding the evidence of his infidelities and I was too tired to put up a fight about it. He would just deny it. Tell me some woman got too handsy, but he put her in her place and sent her on her way. I accepted his excuses rather than have to face the truth. They were just plausible enough that I could turn a blind eye. 

Unfortunately I couldn’t deny what was right in front of me as Kanemaru stripped off his shirt with his back facing me. Telltale red marks lined his back, divots in crescent shapes littered his shoulders and I couldn’t look beyond what was staring me in the face. 

"Why is your back all scratched up?" I asked making Kanemaru stiffen. 

It was quiet for several long seconds, Kanemaru’s wheels obviously spinning to come up with an excuse. 

“What are you talking about?” He feigned ignorance. 

“Don’t treat me like I’m stupid Nobu.” I spat. “I recognize nail marks when I see them.”

He opened his mouth no doubt ready to spout out some excuse but I held up my hand effectively shutting him up.

“I don’t want to hear it. I can’t take any more of your lies.” I said. “I can’t take you treating me like dirt any more. You think I’m so stupid that I don’t recognize when you’re lying to me? That I don’t know you’ve been lying to me with every fucking excuse you throw my way?” 

“I don’t think you’re stupid.” Kanemaru said. “You’re the smartest woman I know. I would never treat you like you were stupid.” 

“Oh shut up Nobu!” I said snidely. “I’m not falling for your bullshit again. I’m over this and I’m over us. I’m done. I want you gone.” 

I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as I said those words and a smile came to my lips. I hadn’t realized how much this was burdening me until just now. I was free and I had made the right choice. 

Kanemaru stared at me for a long moment, no doubt judging how serious I was before nodding in concession. 

“Okay.” He said. “I’ll get my things and go stay with Despy.” 

I watched as he stuffed some clothing into a duffle bag along with a few toiletries standing by the door ready to see him out of my life. 

“I never did mean to hurt you.” Kanemaru said with a frown as he walked past me into the corridor of our apartment building. 

“But you did.” I said closing the door in his face and on the past.


End file.
